Wątek:Jabudex/@comment-25976622-20160805075636/@comment-25976622-20160813130914
Clemont nie jest zbytnio wysportowany, łatwo się męczy podczas biegania, lub zawala podczas zadań, które wymagają aktywności fizycznej jak szybownictwo w stroju latającym. Mimo to, jeżeli sytuacji wymaga tego, może być lekkomyślny, jak pokazano to w Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, kiedy chwyta kamień, skacze w górę i agresywnie rozbija pilota, którego zespół R użył do złapania wszystkich Rhyhorn i Pikachu do klatki. Clemont ma problemy w kwestii zaufania i samooceny, i tendencje do przeskoku na negatywne wnioski związane z nim. (Nwm czy dobrze przetłumaczyłam xc) Przykład tego można zobaczyć w An Appetite for Battle!, kiedy po przegranej praktycznej walce przeciwko Froakie i Dedenne przez nadwagę, Chespin idzie za zapachem makaronów, który unosi się z domu starej damy. Gdy Clemont zobaczył, że jego Chespin jest tam szczęśliwy, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że pokemon jest tam tylko dal jedzenia, i zakładał że Chespin'owi przestało mu na nim zależeć. Później kiedy nieporozumienie zostało rozwiązane i Clemont zdał sobie sprawę, że Chcespi zawsze będzie jego partnerem numer jeden. (Biedny Bunnelby... Biedny Luxio!... I inne pokemon z sali!) Ze względu na jego nerwowość i brak zaufania, Clemont znacznie podziwia i szanuje Ash'a, i podróżuje z nim, żeby sam mógł zyskać więcej odwagi żeby srpóbować nowych rzeczy. Często stara się wzorować swoje wysiłki po Ash'u, jak widać w The Future is Now, Thanks to Determination!, kiedy powtarza Ashowi obietnice uratowania Pikachu i zdołać dosięgnąć Luxio nawet jeśli był zahipnotyzowany. Prócz Clemont'a patrzącego w górę na Ash'a, Ash naprawdę dopinguję także Clemont'a, i zwykle reaguje znacznie łagodniej niż Serena i Bonnie, kiedy jego wynalazki nie działają. Jednak wszyscy trzej pmagając zwiększyć pewność siebie u Clemonta. Gdy czuł, że spada w dół będąc oszukanym rzez Zespół R w Team Rocket in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, reszta zapewnia go, ze to nie jego wina, i że uratował dzień. Podczas gdy próbuje naśladować Sereny tak samo jak Asha, Clemont pokazuje, że ma duży szacunek również dla niej. (Nwm znów czy dobrze przetłumaczyłam bo emulate znaczy również rywalizować, ale to też nie miałoby sensu...) Wspomniał Grace, że jest bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc jaką Serena regularnie daje mu podczas przygotowywania posiłków dla grupy - Clemont robi jako kucharz grupy a Serena zapewnia desery dla posiłków. W A Showcase Debut!, Clemont martwił się o Serene po Pokazie Pokemon '''i zastanawiał sie czy będzie z nią dobrze, pokazując troskę o jej uczucia. Clemont kocha jego młodszą siostre Bonnie, upewniając się, że zawsze o nią dba. Zachowuje się niemal jak rodzic dla Bonnie podczas ich podrózy, np. kładąc ją do łóżka, upewniając się, że ma zdrową dietę, i nawet łapie dla niej Pokemona,o którego dba. Bardzo się o nią martwi, zwłaszcza dlatego, że ma tendencję do oddzielania się od grupy z powodu jej ciekawskiej natury i awanturniczego charakteru. Clemont kocha i martwi się o jego sisotrę tak bardzo, że jeśli jest w jakimś niebezpieczeństwie, nie bierze pod uwagę jego braku zdolności fizycznej przed ruszeniem jej na pomoc. Clemont szybko karci Bonnie jeśli tak zrobić coś czego nie powinna. Czasem, reaguje z pokorą i przeprasza, ale innym razem ma urazę do brata i staje się wściekła. Bonnie często próbuje znaleźć żonę dla Clemont'a, szukając pięknych, młodych dziewczyn i mówiąc im, że są "strażniczkami" pytają przy tym zy chcą zając się Clemontem dla niej. Za każdym razem z wyjątkeim jednego, bardzo zawstydzony Clemont odciąga Bonnie zdala z jego Ramieniem Aipom'a i karci ją za to Clemont jest pierwszym Liderem Sali, który dołączył do podróży Ash'a i nie jest pierwszy Liderem Sali w grach, w których się pojawia. Jest także pierwszym Towarzyszącym Ash'owi Liderem Sali, który nie ma z swojego znaczącego Pokemon'a na początku ich przygody, jego Heliolisk został w Sali pod własnością Clembot'a. Clemont to pierwszy główny bohater, który poza Ash'em ma Elektrycznego Pokemona, zdolnego do ewolucji. Clemont jest także pierwszym głównym bohaterem, którego Elektryczny typ ewoluował pod jego właśnością. Wskazano w Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, że Clemont może być krótko widzącym. Clemont jest pierwszym głównym bohaterem, który opuścił grupę w środku podróży na jakiś czas. Spośród wszystkich głównych podróżujących z Ash'em, Clemont ma najwiecej Pokemonów z ich podrózy, czyli cztery, chociaż trzy z nich zostały zostawione w Sali w Lumiose. Clemont ma lęk wysokości jak pokazano to w Over the Mountain of Snow, kiedy wpada w panikę na szczycie stromego wzgórza podczas jazdy na Mamoswine. '''Iiii... to tyle! Kto następny? Wgl... Team R chce Pikachu... To ja chcę zobaczyć jak Team Skull chce złapać Mimikyu! I mam nawet pomysł kto mógłby być towarzyszami Ash'a podczas podróży choc dość oczywiste, że tego nie zrobią xc No cóż, i powodzenia w aktualizowaniu strony (znowu xD)